


A Constant State of Confusion

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [60]
Category: Merlin (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: A Crossover of Massive proportions, But Dean's not really surprised, Crossover, Gen, everyone is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Dean and Castiel find themselves suddenly transported into Jim Kirk's bedroom, along with another character (author's choice)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Constant State of Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:Yay :) What's your favorite TOS episode? I'm not really worried about it- I'm moving away as fast as I can anyways. Back to Shkotlund with me! This is my last prompt for the day, I'm having stuff and stress and dad issues, so I'll send you my next one tomorrow. --- Dean and Castiel find themselves suddenly on the Enterprise. Actually, in Kirk's bedroom. While Kirk is sleeping. With a very scared-looking character of your choice who also just appeared there. ~Your Lovely... um... Otter.
> 
> (This is my last prompt of the day too, and I probably won’t be able to answer tomorrow’s because I’ll be going to my new apartment, and the internet isn’t set up yet, so unless I get my Dad’s magic internet stick, I’m going to have to wait till Saturday to get anything done. Please just send ‘em in any ways. I haven’t seen Many TOS episodes, but out of the ones I’ve seen so far, definitely the Naked Time.) 
> 
> The internet thing applies to fic updates as well

  
It was… startling, but not altogether surprising when Dean found   
himself and Cas in a strange man’s bedroom, because frankly, things   
like this were happening an awful lot lately, but what was surprising   
was that in addition to the two of them and the aforementioned sleeping   
man, was an incredibly terrified looking blond man, clad in medieval   
style armor and brandishing a sword.

As the sword baring man started mumbling about needing to protect   
Camelot from this obvious, very terrible form of sorcery, Dean groaned   
“why does this shit always happen to us", and Castiel whispered “Not so   
loud, you’ll wake him".

And thus, Jim Kirk was woken by three random men arguing in his bedroom   
(one with a very pointy sword), so it was perfectly reasonable to pull   
his blankets up to cover his bare chest and shout “who the hell are all   
of you!?"

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, I think the characters are becoming self-aware. Oh, and Jim totally sleeps shirtless, yup!


End file.
